robocraft_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Tutorial:Creating a Character/Good
Here we will create a character using the steps below. You may complete them out of order, but it is suggested to complete them as they exist. 'Concept' The most common series of actions when creating a character is to come up with the concept for it first. This can be anything, even if it involves putting things further down on the top of the list. This concept should mostly interest you and nobody else. It's your character and yours alone, so you should have fun with it! In this tutorial our example concept is an artificial intelligence that has become a vigilante to fight off criminals. 'Species' The species can be anything you wish, but if you are new it is suggested that it be something which already exists within the universe. It is important however that you understand the culture of the species that your roleplaying, even if just a little. Our vigilante has been created by humans and that is the culture she knows best. 'Behavior' The behavior of your character is debatably the most important part of it. The easy way out of this is simply roleplaying yourself. This is when your character projects your views on the situation. Characters like this are often cold-hearted, due to the authors detachment from the universe, although it can vary. The harder way to accomplish a characters behavior is by defining a set of logic. As an example, this artificial intelligence has lived a life being made rather than born. Because of this she will envy those who live fair lives and were born out of a mother and father. A positive side to this behavior, however, is that she sees herself as disposable and will not hesitate to run head first into a dangerous situation even if it means losing an arm and a leg. She can replace them anyway. 'Appearance' A characters appearance will often mimic their behaviors. That is, if they are reckless they could have scars, while if they were cautious they would be slow but baby skinned. More than this, some characters might wear certain clothes to express themselves, while others find preference or reliability more important. Although these small hints are important, someones background should not be discarded in favor of their own behaviors. Our example uses a trench coat as personal preference, finding the look smart and intellectual. What most wouldn't guess at first sight though is that she wears clothing in the first place to feel like a regular human being. A robot doesn't need clothing, but she wears them as comfort. 'History' The history of the character is often there to flesh out the rest, but can exist to help easier decide their motives and place in the universe. At times it can be harder to introduce a character who has very little content surrounding them. In all cases it is important to write the history of the character in a way that they have only ever existed in the RP universe, and nothing else. This is to avoid unusual situations where characters come directly from other universes through portals, as this is often disliked by other users. Our character has been coded in the year 2137 as a test for AI, but was soon rejected due to being a little too successful. Fears spread among the people programming it that they had made something with sentience. In their fears they locked it away and abandoned the project, permanently shutting it down to avoid doing harm to it. After several years, it was recovered in the year 2150 by a robotics expert. They had created a synthetic, robotic, human body which they intended for use in the SCUs that would soon be used in the protonium war. They installed the AI and quickly grew surprised as it seemed to have its own awareness, growing much further than a simple testing AI. It escaped and never came back, becoming a vigilante in human society soon after. Color Codes On the Robocraft forums, color codes are used to distinguish between characters. Using color codes only becomes vital if you have more than one character under the use of one account. The color code format used is hexadecimal. Using hex codes on the forum is as simple as the following: HereYour Text Here/color A hex color code uses six characters to work. A, B, C, D, E and F characters can all be used, as well as numbers from 0-9. Examples include: This particular type of color coding will not function on Wikia, although there is another method available. Unfortunately, It will not be explained on this page. 'Overpowered VS Underpowered' Overpowered characters are normally considered plot devices while underpowered characters are used for common use. Underpowered characters however, can be emotionally taxing to roleplay as since they are often completely out of control of the situations they are put in. For a character you intend to use often, it is suggested to have a moderately powerful character with its own fair share of weaknesses. 'Contributing to the Wiki' Once you have come up with a good base idea for a character, you may create a wiki page for them. To start off it doesn't need to be too detailed. The main thing that you should include on your character's page is a short description. Make sure you fill in the infobox given to you eventually. If you publish a page or edit one only to find it broken in one way or another, inform an admin and they can easily fix it. Type your character's name in the box below and hit "Create Character" to create his/her page! type=create width=30 buttonlabel=Create Character placeholder=Your Character's Name preload=Template:Character_page break=yes If your character is an artificial intelligence or robot, it might be a little harder to make a page. Thankfully we have a separate box to solve that problem! type=create width=30 buttonlabel=Create A.I. placeholder=Your A.I.'s Name preload=Template:Character_ai_page break=yes Click "Next" to begin work on your characters fighting style and social behavior, and how to roleplay that. Previously we covered what good and evil characters imply. Category:Tutorials Category:Guides and Rules